The Battle Fought
by PhoenixFirecat
Summary: A new student is arriving at a Sanq Kingdom school. Who is she? Why is she reading a book of legends?
1. Default Chapter

The Battle Fought: Prologue ****

The Battle Fought – Prologue 

_How much further is this place?_ The girl thought to herself as she looked out the shuttle's window. The ground below her stretched as far as she could see. Lakes, trees, roads, all of it moved slowly, as if to show her this new country. 

Three hours ago, the girl had left by herself from Hawaii to go to the Sanq Kingdom to enroll in the school there. Why there, she had wanted to ask before leaving, but she was told to ask no questions until she was notified. Then, half way into the flight, she received an e-mail on her laptop telling her that she was to stay at the school until the time when the others would arrive. The others, she knew, were her friends Terra Augustus, Callysta Lockheart, and Marina Mateo.

Sighing, the girl looked back at the open book on her lap, Legends Forgotten: A Collection of Little Known Legends for the Curios. She began to reread the page the book was open to.

__

The legend of the space heart and the fire heart is one shrouded in mystery.

"Not really," she commented. "Not if you know where to look. Which I don't."

_All that is known is there was a connection between the two hearts which was broken centuries ago, leaving the hearts to wander until the day they are reunited. The only way that the two can reconnect is if the owners of the hearts experience a temporary switch in the hearts' powers. The space heart, the heart that detects other's emotions, is believed to dwell in a male, while the fire heart, the heart of awareness of others, is said to dwell in a female. Many argue that the space heart belongs to a female, while the fire heart belongs to a male, but there has been no indication as to what gender has what heart. _

The one thing that is truly agreed on is that both hearts once belonged to a god of innocence. When the god was destroyed, the two hearts were separated for, as some fear, eternity. One can only hope that the hearts do in fact reunite, for the sake of the hearts' owners, who are believed to have great sufferings before the reunion.

"I hope, that's true. God knows I've suffered enough," the girl said as she once again looked out the window. The lakes, trees, and roads had been replaced with the wide Atlantic Ocean. "I wonder who has the space heart. I wonder if I'll meet him."

"Miss? The shuttle will be landing soon," said the attendant who had just walked up. "You'll need to put everything way."

"Okay. Thank you." The girl began to put the book away. _I wonder if I'll find him soon. I ask too many questions._ Sighing, she leaned back in her seat. Gripping the arm rests hard, she thought,_ I hate landings._

-*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*-

Quatre looked up from the book as he heard the door open.

"Hey, Quatre," Duo said cheerfully. "Whatcha readin'?"

Duo walked over to the chair Quatre was sitting in, near the fireplace. A book of some sort was on his friend's lap, opened to a page with the title _The Hearts of Innocence_.

"A book of legends," Quatre answered as he closed the book.

"Oh. Well. Hey Quatre, you wanna go with me and the others to the arcade?"

"No, thanks for the offer though."

"Your loss," Duo shrugged. As he exited the room, the braided boy added, "See ya later!" and closed the door.

Quatre placed the book on the side table before standing up and walking to the window. _The space heart and the fire heart…I hope the fire heart's own will appear soon. _He placed a hand on his heart and stared out the window. Looking up into the sky, he saw the thousands of stars. One of the points of light was moving across the sky. _A shuttle. Welcome, _he thought silently before turning and picking up his violin.

Placing the bow to the strings, Quatre Raberba Winner closed his eyes and began to play.

****Hey. If you only recognized the names Duo and Quatre and the Sanq Kingdom, don't worry. This story is a continuation of my friend Alexari Risk's story Garnet and Diamonds, Blood and Tears. 'Kay? I'll put the rest up later.


	2. Chapter One: Enter the Phoenix

Chapter One: Enter The Phoenix  
  
"Didya hear about the new student?" The braided teenager asked as he bounded up to the two other boys waiting for him. They were standing outside the school building away from the other students.  
"No, Maxwell. And I don't want to," answered the Chinese boy as he turned away.  
"Aww, why not, Wuffie?" pleaded Duo Maxwell, purple eyes shining with usual mischief.   
"MY NAME IS WUFEI!" yelled Wufei Chang, his black eyes suddenly set ablaze. "GET IT RIGHT, STUPID AMERICAN!"  
"Wufei, calm down," said the blond boy, holding his hands up. "Duo," he said, turning to the braided American, " you were saying...?"  
"Oh, right. A new student's supposed to start today," Duo answered, looking at Quatre Raberba Winner.  
"Where did you hear about this?" asked the brown-haired boy who had just walked up. His hair was mainly in a unibang for some unknown reason.   
"I have my ways, Trowa. I have my ways," Duo replied, with a huge grin.  
The four boys began to walk towards the school building. The school was set in the Sanq Kingdom, near the Atlantic Ocean. So close that many of the students would skip school to go swimming and just go to the beach.  
"Hey, where's Heero?" Duo said suddenly, looking around.  
"Considering the fact that they have allowed morning fencing practice, he's probably there," answered Quatre. The others nodded in agreement.  
  
Upon entering the fencing hall, the Gundam pilots noticed the other boys who were either practicing or fooling around. Towards the back of the hall, two boys were really going at each other. The smaller of the two kept darting about, dodging the taller boy's attacks. After a few minutes, every fighter in the hall had turned their attention to the pair in the back.   
  
Heero Yuy glanced at the two before walking to his friends. As he pulled off his helmet, Trowa asked, "How long have they been fighting?"   
"About thirty minutes," Heero answered as he looked at the back. "Smaller one's a good fighter."  
"Yeah, looks like he knows what he's doing," responded Duo. "Hey Quatre, you awake?"  
The Arabian pilot was watching the smaller boy as he darted about. Somehow the movement was slightly familiar, something Quatre had seen in the past. If only he could figure out where...  
"Look!" someone yelled, yanking Quatre out of his thoughts. The taller boy had made a thrust at the smaller boy, who leapt to the side. Then, as the taller boy made a swipe with his foil at the other boy, the smaller boy ducked, moved to the inside and pushed the end of his foil in the taller boy's chest. The match was over.  
As the smaller boy backed up and saluted with his foil, the other saluted back.  
Pulling off his helmet, the taller boy said, "You fight pretty well."  
"Thank you," the other said quietly, pulling off a pair of fighting gloves.  
"I'm Tom Peterson," the taller boy said. "Um, what's your name?"  
As the fighter pulled the helmet off, golden-blond hair fell down. The ponytail her hair was in kept it from going wild as it settled behind her back. She ran a hand over her hair as she answered coolly, "Lynya Nycoli."   
  
At the sound of the name, all five Gundam pilots looked at each other, then at Lynya, who continued to speak with Tom. For each, the name registered mainly the same: Lynya was from a little known kingdom in the Pacific Ocean. Two years earlier, the Gundam pilots were on Anari for the coronation of Alexari Risk. There they met Unit 4, the elite group of the Eternal Foundation, or E.F., as it was commonly called. Princess Alexari just happened to be both heir to the throne and Capricorn, leader of Unit For all five teens, their lives had changed a bit during the stay in the Kingdom of Anari; they had fallen in love. Duo had fallen in love with Marina, also called Mercury; Heero with Callysta, also called Pisces; Wufei had fallen in love with Terra, successor of Unit 4; and Trowa had fallen in love, almost unfortunately, with Princess Alexari.   
Quatre, too, had fallen in love. While he watched as she put up her fencing foil, Quatre Raberba Winner began to realize how much he had missed Lynya Nycoli. She was the first to show Quatre innocent love, the kind found only with one's first love and broken just as easily as found. She had also be the first, and only, person Quatre had been trapped in a Gundam with. Duo still liked to bug him about that.  
Noticing that Lynya was starting to leave, Quatre started after her. Just before passing through the door, the blonde girl stopped and turned around.  
Quatre... Lynya thought, seeing the blonde Arabian standing only a few feet away. Her green-blue eyes locked with his blue-green eyes. He still looked beautiful to Lynya; how she wanted to run to him, to hold him...  
She half-heartedly smiled at him before turning around. Continuing through the door, a single tear drifted down her cheek. She didn't bother to wipe it off. She had hurt him when Capricorn revealed to the Gundam pilots that E.F. was an organization of spies. Spies that collected information, then sold it to anyone who wanted it. The mixed look of surprise and betrayal on his face had scarred her and haunted her since that day.  
That look was part of the reason why Lynya tried to forget E.F., Unit 4, her life as Librae, and so many other things. She knew it was pointless, though; she could never forget anything, especially anything that involved Quatre.  
She had loved him then, loved him now, and never wanted to hurt him again. Lynya knew that in order to not hurt him, she would have to stay away, even though that hurt her incredibly. She ran hard, away from Quatre as the tears started to fall heavier.  
  
Trowa watched the silent exchange between Quatre and Lynya. After Lynya turned away, Quatre continued to watch her as she ran towards the locker room.  
"Quatre..." Trowa said softly. He could tell Quatre was in pain just by the look on the blonde boy's face.  
"Now we know who the new student is," Quatre said, turning back to his friends.  
"She is a year younger than you, correct?" asked Wufei.  
"Yes." Quatre glanced over his shoulder in hopes of seeing Lynya, but she wasn't there.  
"More than likely she won't be in our class then," the Chinese pilot said turning towards the opposite door and began to leave the fencing hall.  
He's right, Quatre thought. Yet, I hope he's wrong.  
BRRIIIING!!!  
"Come on guys. We gotta go to class," said Duo, normal cheerfulness re-arising.  
The remaining four walked to their class. Quatre could not take his mind off Lynya as they walked through the halls to their homeroom. He had thought he would never see her again, and now he had. How much he wanted to speak to her, tell her he wasn't angry with her for not telling him E.F.'s true purpose. He didn't blame her for wanting to keep secrets. If he had the chance, he would tell her...  
  
Upon entering the classroom, it was apparent that everyone had heard about the new student. After talking to several of the students, Heero, Quatre, Duo and Trowa went to their seats.  
The room was a lecture hall, with the desks set up in rows, with each row slightly higher than the last. There were five rows, with six desks to a row. The room was relatively small compared to the other rooms.  
Once in their seats, Trowa turned around so he and Heero could talk. Duo, suddenly remembering he had homework to turn in practically dove under his desk and stuck his head in his bag as he fished around for the assignment. Wufei sat meditating in front of Quatre, who was reading, as the teacher walked in.  
"Class. Class," the teacher said, clapping to get everyone's attention. "We have a new student in our class and I'd like for all of you to make her feel welcome." The teacher turned to the door and gestured for the new student to enter. The room became deadly silent as a small girl walked in. The only noise heard was the clicking of her shoes on the wood. She stopped in the middle of the floor, next to the teacher. Her gold-blond head was bent; long, blonde bangs hung past her chin with one stray strand that seemed to be twisted to stay separate. She stood that way for a while, her hands in front of her with her eyes closed, until the teacher prompted her to speak.  
"My name is Lynya Nycoli and it's a pleasure to meet all of you," she said in a cool, clear voice. Her head remained bent with her eyes closed. Why are they looking at me like that? Lynya thought to herself. For as long as she could remember, she had been able to tell when someone was looking at her and where that person was. She could also find someplace even if she had never been there, but only if there was a person in that place. Terra had told Lynya that she had the fire heart, the heart of awareness. Someone's watching me too intently... After mentally locating the person, Lynya opened her green-blue eyes and looked up at her target. She drew in a sharp breath when she saw the blonde boy. Quatre...  
"Lynya, you may go sit by Quatre," the teacher said finally.  
By...Quatre?! Play if off, Lynya. Pretend you don't know him... "Who, ma'am?"  
"Third row, all the way to the right," the teacher answered, pointing.  
"Thank you." Lynya calmly went to the steps as the teacher read the morning announcements. She could hear Phoenix giving her suggestions about her action. Phoenix had platinum blond hair, green eyes, and fire wings and wore all black. Normally, Lynya wore a dark blue shirt, a black duster, and jeans, but she had to wear the school uniform, a maroon jacket and knee-length skirt with a white blouse and black tie. However, her mental projected form was not limited to that boundary.  
Show him you miss him! Phoenix said.  
Shut up, you! Lynya's projected form responded. I'll do this my way.  
Who do you think I am? retorted Phoenix, spreading her wings. I mean, I am you! She added, crossing her arms and glaring at Lynya's mental form.  
Go. Away. Now! Lynya ordered. She was answered by the Goddess of Fire sticking out her tongue, and then vanishing.  
That Phoenix... Lynya thought in silence, continuing to the third row.  
  
As she walked up the stairs, Quatre couldn't help but to look at her. She looked almost the same, but seemed different in attitude. Two years can have an effect on a person, he thought to himself. The pilot of the Gundam Sandrock looked up as the pilot of the Blade BlackHawk sat in the desk next to his.  
"Welcome to our school, Miss Lynya," Quatre said with his normal politeness.  
Her heart melted at his words as she answered, "Thank you, but just call me Lynya." You're letting your emotions take control, Lynya!  
That could be a good thing, Phoenix whispered, from her fire form.  
Before Lynya could either say something to Quatre or think something at Phoenix, someone behind her leaned forward and asked, "How do you spell your name?"  
"L-Y-N-Y-A," she answered, curiosity rising.  
Another person leaned forward, bit this time asked, "How do you spell...Phoenix?" A chestnut braid swung into her view.  
A grin spread across her face as Lynya spoke. "P-H-O-E-N-I-X, hi Duo, Trowa." She turned around to confirm her guess.  
The God of Death grinned at her. "How'd ya guess it was me?"  
"Let's think about that a second, shall we?" Lynya responded, tugging on Duo's braid.  
"Ow! Fair enough. By the way, we all here." Lynya noticed Heero sitting behind Duo and Trowa.  
"Great..." Lynya said with mock disappointment.  
"What about Callysta, Marina, and Terra?" Trowa asked.  
Lynya was about to say, "What about Alexari as well?" but stopped herself. She had forgotten that Alexari Risk, Queen of Anari and Leader of Unit 4, had died just weeks after her coronation two years ago while saving the rest of the kingdom.  
"They're supposed to come later," she said instead.  
As she finished her sentence, Lynya sensed the boy in front tensing up. Looking, she saw black hair with a little ponytail.  
Leaning forward, she whispered in the boy's ear, "Hi, Wufei."  
He jumped, then snorted in response.  
Before anything more could be said, the teacher demanded their attention for the day's history lesson.  
"Day one," Lynya said quietly as she pulled the correct textbook out of her desk.  
  
About three hours later, according to both the clock and Duo's shifting, which occurred about every 10 to 15 minutes, the teacher had them put their books away. Many of the students stood up and soon almost everyone in the room was talking.  
"What's going on?" Lynya asked Quatre.  
"We get rec time in a little while," answered Duo before Quatre could.  
"....?" Lynya 'said.'  
"Recreational time. A break," explained Quatre.  
"Ohhh..." Lynya answered, as the bell rang. All the students left the room as soon as they possibly could. Lynya followed the Gundam Wing boys out the door onto the balcony.  
  
Once outside, Lynya walked over to the low stonewall and leaned against it. From her spot, Lynya could see out to the ocean, but couldn't hear it due to the sounds of laughter and joy of the other students. Turning away from all that, Lynya placed her hands on the cool stone. Closing her eyes, she imagined standing on one of the numerous balconies that decorated the Royal Palace of Anari. Having this memory in her head, she eased herself up onto the railing. After a while, the Anarian girl stood up on the stone and turned back to face the wide ocean. Her maroon skirt fluttered lightly in the coastal breeze. Closing her eyes again, Lynya brought back the image of the Palace, along with the music that was played the night of Alexari's coronation. She saw herself in the silver dress with light blue swirls she had worn. Lynya twirled, the light silver skirt of the dress moving with her. She laughed as she twirled, but stopped both suddenly. There in her mind's eye, as he was that night, was Quatre. They stood there, looking at each other, until he walked up to her. As Quatre held her face in his hands, Lynya began to cry, not with tears of sadness, but with tears of joy. She opened her eyes, hoping that he was truly there; he wasn't.  
Lynya sat down on the stone and drew her knees to her. She looked out to the ocean and concentrated on its color. My eyes are the same color, just like Quatre once said. A school of dolphins leapt among the white waves.  
If only I was as happy as those dolphins, Lynya thought. If only Quatre...  
Awww! How sweet, Phoenix said suddenly as she appeared in a burst of fire.  
Where'd you come from? Don't you ever go on a vacation, or something?! thought Lynya.   
Nope! Phoenix answered, grinning like a fool. You know, I have this feeling that someone wants to be with another someone trapped somewhere for a while again.   
Why you little... Lynya started, but she knew that Phoenix could see her blushing.  
It's true, ain't it? When someone blushes that means something's true. Never knew you had it in you, 'specially for Mr. Winner.  
Phoenix! Why do you torment me?! Just because I have the fire heart, of which you are the guardian? That's fine, but please! Leave me alone right now! Lynya screamed. She could feel her spirit blazing in anger. Phoenix began to cower, then flew away in fear. Oh Phoenix, I'm sorry! Please forgive me. I didn't mean to...  
Don't worry! Phoenix said, reappearing cautiously. It takes a lot to either piss of a Goddess or freak one out. But, gods, you came really close this time.  
Sorry, but I...Lynya started to say.  
"Do you mind if I sit here?" a boy behind her asked.  
"No, go ahead," Lynya answered without turning around. Why didn't you warn me?  
I was busy arguing with you! Phoenix said, lifting from the ground. As fire formed around her to transport the Goddess of Fire back to the Realm of Gods, Phoenix whispered, Follow your heart, Lynya Nycoli. Let your emotions lead you.  
  
After the Goddess of Fire departed, Lynya continued staring at the ocean, wondering whom the boy sitting to her left was.  
Suddenly the boy reached out to Lynya and pushed the bangs closest to him behind her ear. This action was done delicately and quietly, making Lynya freeze. Looking to her left, she saw platinum blond hair. The boy turned his head to look at her with his blue-green eyes.  
"Quatre," Lynya breathed. He was closer to her than they were in the classroom. Now, he was close enough that she could touch him, to make sure he was truly there. Gingerly, she reached out and stroked his cheek. His skin was soft and smooth, the way she remembered. Tears of joy ran down her face. Quatre gently wiped the tears from her eyes.  
"Why are you crying?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer. He just wanted to hear her reason for her tears.  
"Because I just found what I lost years ago," Lynya answered quietly. Quatre smiled sweetly at her.  
"Lynya, I..." he started, but was interrupted by the bell to signal five minutes to class time.  
Damn bell! Lynya thought, glaring in its direction. When she turned back to Quatre, the blonde Arabian was standing next to her holding out his hand to help her down. Lynya stood up on the railing and, placing her hand in his, allowed herself to be captured by Quatre's charm and graces.  
Mom used to tell me about dashing princes on white steeds that rescue maidens in distress. Well, I was in distress, but do Gundams count as steeds? Lynya thought playfully. Lynya and Quatre walked into the school building together, hand in hand.  



	3. Chapter Two: And the Music Plays

Chapter Two: And The Music Plays   
  
The next few weeks went well for Lynya. Many people knew about her fencing abilities because of rumors, and then learned of her ability to draw by seeing her pictures. Lynya managed to catch up on the past two years of Quatre, Duo and Trowa's lives. Heero would just look at her, asking with his glare why she was interested. Wufei would tell her, or rather yell at her, that it wasn't a woman's business to know about a man's life. Still, Lynya would ask Wufei, just to tick him off. It worked everytime.  
"Onna! My life is of no concern of yours!!!" yelled Wufei. The Chinese pilot had his teeth clenched and his hands in tight fist to prevent from injuring Lynya in any way, which he was tempted to do. Quatre, Duo, Heero and Trowa sat on the side watching the confrontation after-school. Many of the students had gone home; the fight was only observed by the other pilots and remaining students in the area.  
"Oh? Well I was going to send an e-mail to Terra to tell her what to expect upon her arrival," Lynya said, arms crossed. "But if you don't want her to know what's going on with you, that's fine. It's just one less e-mail for me to send." Lynya turned around quickly, letting her hair almost hit Wufei as she did so.  
"See you guys tomorrow," she said, waving to the four not in the argument. Quatre and Duo both said good-bye to Lynya; Trowa nodded and Heero did a slight, barely noticeable nod.  
After Lynya left the area, Wufei was standing with his shoulders shaking and his fists clenched in rage. He wheeled around to face the others, his black eyes lit with fury.  
"You," he said pointing at Quatre, who cringed, "how, why did you ever get involved with that onna!"  
"Wufei. Calm down," Heero ordered. Wufei glared at Heero, who glared back, but much harsher. Wufei backed down, glared at Quatre, and stormed off.  
"Well, that was interesting," Duo commented.  
  
About one hour after the stand off, Quatre was leaving from his violin-tutoring lesson. He exited the main building into the late afternoon air. Everything was like it always was with only the boarders and the after school tutoring students hanging around. The only difference was the sound of the courtyard; granted there was the sound of laughter and talking common among the students, the crashing of the nearby waves, and the cry on the seagulls. But there was another sound as well.  
The sound was like a bird's call, but sweeter. Quatre walked in the direction of the sound's source. As he listened, Quatre realized what was making the sound: a flute. Continuing towards the source, the Arabian boy noticed he was walking near the dormitory. He stopped below the window the flute song was coming from.   
As he looked up, he smiled. Kneeling on the ground, Quatre opened his violin case and pulled the instrument out. Standing up and looking towards the window again, he began to play the tune the flute was.  
  
Lynya drew her attention away from the opposite wall as she heard a violin join the melody being played. Without missing a beat as her fingers moved along the flute's body joint, Lynya walked to her window and looked out. The Anarian girl almost stopped in surprise when she saw the Arabian boy who had joined her song. The two locked eye contact as they played a melody that neither planned but somehow both knew the tune.   
When the song ended, both slowly put their instruments down. Silence settled where here had just been song. Both seemed hesitant to say anything, least someone interrupted them, which Lynya and Quatre both began to believe was annoying.  
"I didn't know you played flute," Quatre said a little awkwardly, breaking the silence.  
"Not a lot of people do know. But, I started playing when I was eight," Lynya answered, shrugging.  
"You play very well," Quatre said. Lynya could feel herself blushing from his compliment.  
"Thank you." She hesitated for a second then asked, "Do you...do you want to come up? To talk?"  
"If it's alright with you," Quatre responded. Lynya nodded, then pointed to the corner of the dormitory building, telling him that the door was around the corner. As Quatre ran to the corner, Lynya turned around and ran to her door.   
  
After showing Quatre into the dorm's main hallway, Lynya led him up to the social room, which was a large living room. There were chairs and tables where some students were working on homework while others where just plain goofing off. Lynya and Quatre walked to Lynya's spot, the two seats nearest the blazing fireplace. They sat across from each other in silence, surrounded by the warmth of the fire.  
Lynya had her face turned toward the flames. The golden color of her hair caught and reflected the firelight; Quatre thought she looked very beautiful with the light on her skin. Then again, he reminded himself, she always looks beautiful...Quatre, get a hold of yourself. Do something! Don't lose her again!  
When he looked up, Lynya was looking at Quatre, wide, green-blue eyes filled with concern. "Quatre, you okay?" She leaned forward.  
"Yes, it's just...can I talk to you...in private?" Quatre said hesitantly.  
"Sure...want to see my room?" Lynya said, standing up. Quatre nodded and Lynya led the way to the staircase leading up to the floor with the rooms. As they climbed the stairs, Lynya explained that each room was actually an apartment for two boarders. In each apartment were two bedrooms, a small kitchen, an equally small living room, a bathroom, and some apartments had a study. Unfortunately, Lynya mentioned, hers wasn't one of the ones with a study. She also mentioned that her roommate may or may not have returned since Lynya was last in the apartment. Upon reaching the apartment, Lynya unlocked the door and entered, while Quatre followed.  
The apartment was small, as Lynya had pointed out. The living room contained a couch, one armchair, and a coffee table. On the coffee table were two laptops, one that was a school provided laptop and the other which was Lynya's. The kitchen was off to the side and could be seen through a bar style counter. Through that window, Quatre could see a fridge, a stove, cabinets and a sink. On the other side of the living room were the bedrooms with the bathroom situated between the two rooms. Various magazines, catalogs, and other entertainment items were scattered about the room, including several sketchpads, which Quatre assumed were Lynya's.  
"Sorry about the mess. My roommate Mya and I don't major in room cleaning. In fact, we suck at it," Lynya joked as she began to pick up various scattered objects  
"That's okay," Quatre answered, helping Lynya pick up. "Anywhere Duo goes on the Winner estate ends up looking much worse than this."  
"Thanks, I think," Lynya said, laughing as she reached for a magazine as Quatre did the same. When their hands touched Lynya and Quatre looked into each other's eyes. They stayed that way for a while until Lynya stood up, grabbing the magazine. She put it with the other magazines as Quatre stood up and placed his stack down on the table. He sat down on the couch as Lynya sorted the magazines into stacks. When she finished, Lynya sat on the couch as well, but at the opposite end from Quatre. However, considering the length of the couch, Lynya was only two-and-a-half feet from the Arabian.  
Oh well, Lynya thought as she leaned back in the couch and closed her eyes. She didn't realize how tired she was until sleep quickly overtook her.  
  
While she had been putting the magazines into separate piles, Quatre watched Lynya as she moved and thought about what he would say to her. As she sat with her eyes closed, Quatre couldn't help but think how peaceful she looked. He thought back to when the two of them were trapped in Sandrock and how it felt to hold Lynya in his arms. He remembered the warmth of her body pressed up against his own, not just because of limited space in the Gundam, but because of the love they had discovered not too long before. Quatre looked at the sleeping girl, wanting to hold her like that again, hear the rhythm of her heart beating in time with his, feel her breath on his neck when she fell asleep with her face up against his neck. They hadn't done anything, but the simpleness of the embrace was wonderful.  
Quatre moved closer to Lynya, to where she was just one-and-a-half feet away, and turned to where he could watch her. Her shoulders rose and fell as she slept soundly. Quatre smiled as he watched his re-found love sleep.  
  
Lynya was barely aware that she had fallen asleep; all she knew was that the peace associated with rest was welcome. Slowly she realized she was sitting up, a not-too-comfortable sleeping position. Lynya groaned and leaned to her left side in order to lie down. As her head contacted the couch's fabric, Lynya pulled her legs onto the couch. As she got comfortable, Lynya noticed that the fabric of the couch felt a little odd and the cushion was too hard. She reached toward the back of the couch to find a pillow. After a few seconds, Lynya felt something firm and warm instead of fluffy and cold. She opened her eyes slowly and noticed someone with bluish eyes looking at her. As her vision refocused, Lynya was able to see Quatre, looking down at her, smiling. A second later Lynya realized that she was lying down with her head on Quatre's lap. Blushing slightly, the Anarian girl sat up and faced Quatre.  
"Sorry," she mumbled as she drew her legs up and rested her chin on her knee.  
"It's alright," Quatre said. After a brief hesitation, Quatre brought up the topic he had wanted to talk to her about. "Lynya, I was wanting to talk to you about what happened on Anari..."  
"Quatre, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I wanted to, really I did, but Capricorn..." Lynya started, but Quatre placed a finger on her mouth, silencing the suddenly frantic girl.  
"Listen," Quatre said quietly, removing his finger, "I don't blame you for wanting to keep secrets. I know how important it is to keep certain things to yourself. I should know; my father kept the truth of my birth hidden from me even after his death until my sisters told me."   
"Truth of your birth?" Lynya asked confused.  
"For years, I believed that I was a test tube baby, like all my sisters are. I found out from my sisters that I had a mother who gave birth to me before dying. My father kept this from me so that I wouldn't feel like I was the cause of her death. She was his favorite wife even though she was stubborn. In fact, Father named me after her," Quatre explained.  
"So her name was..."  
"Quaterina."  
"I'm sorry you never got to know her," Lynya said quietly.   
"My sisters told me enough that I almost know her."  
"It's good you have people to tell you about your mother. I have no one to tell me about my mother or anyone in my family. Everyone I knew and loved was killed in the bombing. Except Kokoro." Remembering her destroyed village and life saddened Lynya terribly. The only person who she knew that survived was her 'little sister' Kokoro Namida, or Venus, as she was known in EF. A tear strayed from her eye and made its way down her cheek, before Quatre wiped it away.  
"Stop crying," Quatre pleaded softly. Smiling slightly at his simple words, Lynya moved closer to him. As Quatre put his arm around her shoulders, Lynya leaned closer still. Quatre placed his hand behind her head, while Lynya put her arms around his neck. Quatre drew Lynya to him and gently tilted her head. He could feel her warmth intensify as he pulled her nearer.  
Lynya felt her heart begin to beat faster and harder. She allowed herself to be pulled in towards Quatre. Once the Arabian tilted her head, Lynya closed her eyes, waiting for the touch of his lips on hers. She felt his bangs brush her face, suddenly realizing how near...  
"Hey Lynya, you home?" a voice rang out, as the front door opened. The speaker turned to talk to someone in the hallway.  
Quatre felt the slight frustration from Lynya with his Space Heart. He also sensed a small flicker of something, almost like...fire...  
"Go away, Mya," Lynya said towards the partially opened door.  
"What?" Mya said, closing the door.  
Lynya started to pull away and stand up, but Quatre held onto her and pulled her back on the couch. Right as Lynya was about to tell Quatre to let go of her so she could reprimand her roommate, Mya Suruat turned around.  
Her dark gray eyes wide in surprise, Mya quickly said, "Sorry!" then dashed outside.  
Once the door closed, Quatre released his hold on Lynya.  
"Sorry about that," Lynya said glaring at the door. "That's normal for Mya. As normal as that red-head can be."  
"It's alright. I should be going anyway," Quatre responded, standing up. He held out his hand to help Lynya up. She took it and he pulled her to her feet. They walked the distance to the dormitory door in silence. Upon reaching the door, the Arabian boy held open the door for Lynya as they both stepped outside.  
"I'm glad you came here," Quatre said, motioning to the school building.  
Lynya nodded; even though it hadn't been her choice, she kind of liked the school anyway. She had made many friends, her best friend being Mya Suruat; she had also found Quatre again. For that, she was truly grateful and happy.  
At that moment, a white limousine pulled up to the school. A tall man stepped out of the limo and looked around. Spotting the two blondes, the man called out, "Master Quatre!"  
Lynya jumped at the voice. "Wh...who is he?" she asked, startled.  
"That's Rasid, the leader of the Maganac Corps who have become a part of my family," Quatre explained.  
"He's...big!"  
Quatre laughed. "Don't feel intimidated by Rasid. He's nice once you get to know him." Lynya nodded again, even though she was still unsure of Rasid. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
As he turned to leave, Lynya moved quickly and quickly kissed Quatre on the cheek. When she stepped back, both slightly blushed.  
"Bye, Quatre," Lynya said, slipping inside. Looking at the door, Quatre put his hand to his cheek. She...kissed me...oh, Lynya..., Quatre thought, closing his eyes and smiling. After a short while, he turned and walked to the limo.  
  
Lynya stood by the door, looking out the window as the white limo drove off with Quatre. Turning around, she put two fingers to her lips. They were still tingling from the feel of Quatre's skin. Removing her fingers, Lynya leaned against the wall next to the window and sighed. Carefully, she slid down the wall to sit on the floor. Wow! Not exactly the kiss I wanted, but... the Anarian girl thought running a hand over her hair as Mya sat down next to her.  
"Os, tah nehpah?" Mya asked in Anarian, which both girls knew, since it was their native language.   
"Well, nothing once you walked in," Lynya responded to her friend in Anarian, slightly perturbed. "He left just now."  
"Ahh...oops?" Mya said. Lynya side-glared at the red-head. "He is cute though."  
"And sweet, too," Lynya added. "Come on, let's go." Both Anarian girls stood up and walked to their dorm room while Lynya filled Mya in on the important details between herself and Quatre Raberba Winner.  
  
  
***Well? I know, it took me a while to get it up, but I had a writer's block!!! You try keeping up with SIX stories!!! Oh well. I'll get chapter three done as soon as I can.  
Okay, on the last part of this chapter where Lynya and Mya are talking, I did not want to look up all the words for the Anarian translation. By the was, the Anarian language was created by Alexari Risk. I used it WITH HER PERMISSION of course. 'Os, tah nehpah' means 'so, what happened.' Bye!!!~ Lynelle DelRao, AKA Phoenix***  



End file.
